


The Monsters of Austin, Texas

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Scientist!Ryan, SwampThing!Jack, Undead!Michael, Vampire!Joel, Work In Progress, demon!Geoff, frankenstein!gavin, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Achievement Hunters (and some other Rooster Teeth employees) are creatures of Halloween relevance. These are their stories of meeting each other, and all the shenanigans that ensue afterwards.</p><p>Based off of padalickingood's Spooky Scary RT AU! Thank you for this fabulous AU, I hope this does it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters of Austin, Texas

Dr. James Ryan Haywood always thought it was cliché and melodramatic to cackle an evil laugh after accomplishing something spectacular and boarding on the edge of morally correct. But he allowed himself to indulge in it just this one time.

"Yes!" He shouted to the heavens, "It worked! He's alive!"

Dr. Haywood seemed like quite an ordinary fellow to the outside world. He had wisps of dirty blond hair that would just barely brush his glasses if it weren't for a horrendous cowlick. It was only horrendous to the owner, though; his wife thought it was rather handsome.

Mrs. Haywood only knew of her husband's love for science. She was never told about the recent experiments and trials that were going on in the workplace. To be fair, Dr. Haywood only worked on his recreational activities after all the research and testing from his employer was finished. 'Besides,' James often asked himself, 'Is it lying if she never asked about it?' It was a fine line, and he promised himself that one day he would tell her.

After a good minute of sinister laughter, Dr. Haywood heard a little bit of a cough coming from the area of his experiment, "Well, there's no need to shout abou' it...I was just wakin' up!"

Dr. Haywood whipped around, and peeled off his safety goggles, his regular glasses laying smudged across his nose, "You can talk?! Already?!"

The experiment, now sitting up and stretching his arms, nodded as if his creator had asked if the sky was blue, "Are you daft? Of course I can talk. Look, 'm doin' it now."

The scientist turned to his desk, "Stay- stay right there!" And scrambled for something to jot down notes. It ended up being a napkin from lunch, and a pen almost out of ink. "I-I don't remember your vocal chords being of such...British descent, but that's no matter!"

The experiment looked rather frazzled at his creator's excited expression, not forgetting the evil laugh he had displayed earlier. He said nothing, and stretched his other arm. Without warning, the two men heard a rip of seams being, well, ripped.

The experiment took a moment or two to analyze what he had done. In his right hand was, frankly, his left arm, pulled right from the shoulder. Dr. Haywood only chuckled a little, "I can sew that back on, don't worry about it. S-say more things! What's the first thing that comes to mind?"

Instead of words, the experiment on the operating table screeched in horror, "I-I pulled my arm off! _I PULLED MY ARM OFF_!" He continued to wail and scream in terror, not able to calm down. Dr. Haywood tried his hardest to at least get him lying down again, but the experiment jumped off the operating table, and started running around, for some reason still holding his left arm. The scientist had to resist the urge to write down "nimble and flexible on awakening, but not the most graceful or agile."

Dr. Haywood could only catch him when the experiment stopped to gag at the awful sight of his own arm. At which point, the scientist took the left arm, and hid it to prevent any further panic, "It's okay! I can fix it! It wasn't the best stitch to begin with, I can make it more secure!"

The experiment took a few deep breaths, and coughed, "You can fix it...?"

"Of course I can. Come lay back down, I'll do it right now."

The experiment swallowed, nodded, then stumbled back to the table, which somehow provided comfort in his distress. When his creator pulled over a tray of tools, he shut his eyes quickly.

"Is it gonna hurt...?"

"Not at all. But keep talking, what do you have to say?...besides 'I pulled my arm off'," Ryan noticed the discomfort of his creation, and felt a twinge of sympathy, "I'll tell you when it's over."

"Um...well..." the experiment snuck a peek at what his creator was doing, "Oh, for God's sake-" he had to use all his strength not to gag again.

"Well don't look if it makes you sick! Just close your eyes and talk!" Dr. Haywood snapped, but calmed down when his experiment flinched and winced.

"Sorry...just put a lot of work into you, and your arm pops off right away....You're not exactly how I thought you'd turn out."

"What d'you mean?"

"I dunno...I kind of expected unintelligible speech, stiff limbs, the whole Frankenstein's Monster deal. But...I suppose I did preserve your brain well...and the man I got it from was intelligent, I presume."

"But...you're not Frankenstein, are you...?" It seemed to be a legitimate question, one the man rolled his eyes at.

"No. My name is Dr. James Ryan Haywood."

"So, James, you-"

Dr. Haywood tightened a seam a little too quickly, causing a little pinch to go through the experiment's skin, "Ouch!"

"We are NOT on first name basis."

"Aw, but Dr. Haywood is too...formal and icky!"

"Not on first name basis."

"What about Ryan?"

There was something about the way the experiment said the name, be it his accent, is tone, or the echos in the lab. Whatever it was, it made Dr. Haywood stop, and sigh just a little bit.

"Sure. You can call me Ryan." He continued his sewing.

"So I'm...Ryan's Monster? Doesn't really have a good ring to it..."

"I suppose not," Ryan knotted the thread, and put away his tools, "Okay, all done."

The experiment slowly opened one eye, and looked at his arm. It seemed as though it had never fallen off, and moved as though it were part of a real human body, "Bloody hell, that was quick...can I have a new name?"

Ryan paused again, picking up an actual notepad to start recording statistics, "Sure, whatever you like."

The experiment looked down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes a bit, "I'm not good at making up names, Ryan..."

The scientist flipped through his notes on his experiment, "Well, you're 63% of a man named Gavin Free. And 27% of another man who's name was confidential."

"What about the other 10%?"

Ryan made a note of mental math, "Bits and pieces I found around. Doesn't matter."

"So...I'm Gavin Free, then?"

"You can be Gavin Free. But we're still not on a first name basis. I won't be calling you Gavin."

"...could you call me Gav, then?"

Ryan sighed heavily, and stuck out his hand, "Fine. Nice to meet you, Gav."

Gavin accepted the hand, and gave him a goofy grin, "Nice to meet you too, Ryan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to padalickingood for the AU! Go check them out if you want more RT/AH AUs.  
> http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/
> 
> The next chapter will have some Geoff in it.
> 
> (Also, yes, I know Frankenstein was the human, not the monster. I wasn't sure how else to tag Gavin).


End file.
